


Антистресс

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Dishonored modern au [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Mute Corvo Attano, ikea sharks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Со стрессами Корво справляется с помощью акул из IKEA.





	Антистресс

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Stress relief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054470) by [mandalora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalora/pseuds/mandalora)

> (Вкратце: Корво нем из-за производственной травмы мозга, так что кое-какие осмысленные короткие слова произносить он может. Знания об этом подцеплены из сериалов про врачей, так что ни о какой медицинской достоверности речи не идет).

— Корво.

Корво не отвечает. Он вжимается в угол дивана сильнее, прячет лицо. Его губы плотно сжаты, из-под упавших на лицо волос Дауду видно только их. Он подсаживается ближе, Корво дергается от него, судорожно вдыхает, кажется, сквозь зубы, и Дауд его обнимает.

— Корво, все хорошо.

Он кладет подбородок ему на макушку, тянет к себе теснее. Корво дается с трудом, будто заржавевшие шестерни. 

— Корво. 

— Нет.

Дауд дыхание задерживает. Голос Корво звучит… неправильно. Человеческие голоса так не звучат. Он не способен говорить нормально, и каждый звук кажется прогнанным через сомнительные эффекты в какой-нибудь программе. Будто его слишком замедлили, потом сохранили в плохом качестве и замедлили еще раз. Звучит неприятно. Или скорее непривычно. 

— Нет, — повторяет Корво с трудом. Дауду кажется, ему тяжело даже размыкать губы. Последний звук сжевывается, получается неуверенное «не». 

Началось с того, что они поссорились. Это произошло меньше пятнадцати минут назад, но если Дауда спросить сейчас, он и не вспомнит, в чем было дело. И на эмоциях Корво заговорил. 

Ну, как заговорил: неразборчиво, торопливо, неправильно произнося слова, до того, что они были совсем неузнаваемы. 

Потом он опомнился. Вздрогнул. Очень испугался, замолчал и попытался спрятаться.

— Все хорошо, — отвечает Дауд упрямо опять. 

Корво старается от него отодвинуться. 

Какое-то время после он отказывается вставать с постели, и Эмили советует обложить его акулами. Акул у них уже завелось четыре: две принесла Эмили, две они докупили. Акулы оказались шикарной вещью, Дауд не понимал раньше, но проникся, как только они появились в их квартире. Обычно они лежат в рядочек на диване, но теперь Корво хандрит, и Дауд следует совету Эмили, обкладывает его акулами, периодически проверяя, все ли в порядке. 

Дауд слышит какие-то звуки из спальни и поскорее суется туда из кухни. То, что Корво шевелится, уже знак хороший. 

Одну из акул Корво крепко держит в руках, остальные с него попадали, и Дауд подходит ближе, чтобы поправить их.

Корво в ответ что-то мычит, хватает вторую акулу и сжимает ее в руках крепко. 

— Дауд.

Дауд моргает, осознавая, что его только что позвали по имени. Он медленно переводит взгляд на Корво, боясь напугать его или смутить. Корво стесняется своего голоса. Он не говорит об этом вслух, но Дауд и так прекрасно понял. 

Он звучит все также неправильно и странно. Гласные звучат неравномерно, Корво протягивает «а», этот звук вздрагивает и превращается практически в дифтонг. «У» короткий, обрывается на последней «д», которая звучит практически безголосно, скорее едва слышный щелчок языка о верхний ряд зубов.

Корво встряхивает головой. Он выглядит смущенным или даже скорее так, будто ему почти стыдно. На Дауда он не смотрит, шевелит губами беззвучно, шаря взглядом по своей руке. 

У Дауда по затылку ползут мурашки. 

Ему думается, что когда с Корво было все в порядке, у него был красивый глубокий голос. Голос от такой травмы меняться не должен, но понять по коротким случайным словам понять было сложно. 

— Иди сюда, — зовет Дауд тихо. Корво моргает, качает головой так, что на лицо падают волосы, но в итоге послушно сдвигается, поворачивается к нему лицом, выпуская из рук одну из акул. — Кого ты стесняешься? — спрашивает он негромко и ведет ладонью по линии плеча. Корво неопределенно ведет головой. Он издает какой-то звук, но тут же резко его обрывает, наверное, поняв, что не сможет ничего сказать. Он шевелит губами, никак не отвечает и закусывает кончик большого пальца. Выглядит это трогательно. — Я видел тебя голым, уровень интимности уже достаточно высокий, нет?

Корво негромко коротко смеется. Потом замолкает, выдох щекочет Дауду ключицу. 

Корво ведет рукой, задумчиво чертит рукой клеточки по его коже, что-то пробует показать, в итоге отстраняется, берет телефон и, перевернувшись на спину в ту же позу, в которой лежал. Он печатает: «Это сложно».

— Я знаю, — отвечает Дауд, подтягивая к нему акулу и укладывая его сверху. Корво откладывает телефон и хватается за игрушку, как за спасательный круг. — Но не надо думать, что меня это напугает. Ладно?

Корво пробует сказать «ладно» вслух. У него не получается, но очертания слова все равно угадываются. 

— Вот и молодец, — отвечает Дауд с некоторым внутренним удовлетворением.


End file.
